Fallin
by Eowyn1911
Summary: My name is Scorpius Malfoy. My father is Draco Malfoy, I come from a long line of pure bloods..So how could I be falling for HER?  My name is Rose Weasley. My mother is the most brilliant witch ever, Hermione Granger and my father is Ron Weasley. Why HIM?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the basics of all these stories is the property of the AMAZING JK Rowling. :)

Hope you enjoy.

My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I'm 11 years old and I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've looked forward to this day since my father first told me I was a wizard.

Here's the story. My father is Draco Malfoy and my mother was Pansy Parkinson. I come from a long line of purebloods so my father was expected to marry a pureblood. He never truly loved my mother, but he married her so that his parents would be happy. Little did he know that she would leave him before I was even a year old for another man who also had money like we did, but who was able to tolerate her and be around without arguing with her constantly. His mother passed away when I was only 4 years old because of the stress of the war, so I barely remember her, and his father is locked away in Azkaban, because he was a huge follower of Voldemort, and is due to pass away at anytime. I can't say that growing up being raised by just my father was ever easy, but it's all I've ever known.

As I said before, I'm a Malfoy. My entire family has been in Slytherin for generations and I know that my father expected me to be as well. I couldn't quite tell if it was what he wanted for me, but I know that he expected it. Although I would never admit it to him, I longed to be in Ravenclaw. I wanted to be in the house known for their smarts and not their cunning. I wanted to be the Malfoy that broke the chain and that proved that we weren't ALL as bad as everyone thought.

So here it is, September 1st, and it's the start of my first term at Hogwarts. I'm standing on platform 9 ¾ with my father and he looks like he's at a loss with what to say. Luckily the clock began to chime 11 so I quickly hugged my father and promised to write as I grabbed my trunk and owl and hopped on board. I walked slowly down the corridor trying to find an empty compartment and finally found one as I was nearing the end of the first car. I walked inside and slid the door shut behind me, storing my trunk above the seats. As I sat in my seat I realized how fast this had all come. It finally started to sink in, I was going to Hogwarts!

The train began to move slowly and I began to grow nervous, I mean it was finally happening! I realized that I might have the compartment to myself but the thought came too early. A crying (but still really pretty) redhead came bursting into my compartment and slammed the door behind her nearly giving me a heart attack. She turned around and I realized she had thought the compartment was empty because she quickly covered her face. 

My name is Rose Weasley. I'm beside myself with excitement because today is my first day of school at the most amazing school ever, Hogwarts. You see, I'm a witch. My parents have been telling me for years that I was a witch so that when I started to develop my powers but wasn't able to control it, it wouldn't freak me out too much.

My mother and father were married shortly after the war ended, and they had me a few years later. My brother followed shortly after me, and he's not due to start school for another 2 years. My brother and I are very close, but there are times that we fight like all siblings. I prank him quite a lot, but I always seem to get away with it. It's a skill I posses, I like to think I get my smarts from my mother. Oh right, I guess I should mention the fact that Hermione Granger is my mother and is one of the most brilliant witches of her time. My father is Ron Weasley, who is Harry Potter's best friend. My parents have always provided me with everything possible and then some.

I stood on the platform with my parents and brother and my brother was beginning to look pissed off at the fact that he was supposed to be spending another 2 years at home alone with my parents. My father was standing there awkwardly as my mother was lecturing me on everything including boys, courses, professors, making friends, and oh yeah... boys. Finally the train whistle went off and I gave my parents huge hugs. My brother gave me a look then went to hug me as he whispered something in my ear.

"You're going to be in Slytherin." He said.

"F off Hugo!" I hissed into his ear.

"You know it's true. You've always been the sneaky, cunning one." He said.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Crap! I thought to myself. I was going to be in Slytherin! I blew kisses to my parents as I grabbed my trunk and owl and ran to jump on the train, fighting back tears the whole way. When I looked back I saw Hugo smirking and it made me even more upset. Despite me trying my hardest to fight back the tears, they still came flowing down my face. I suppose I get the emotions from my mother. I looked down and ran to the nearest compartment, which appeared to be empty. I slammed the door shut behind me and looked up to see an extremely hansom blonde boy looking up at me with a look on his face like I had just given him a heart attack. I looked back to the compartment door debating whether or not I should go find another compartment.

"Don't go." The boy said.

I slowly turned around still looking at the ground. I had no idea what to say, I felt so awkward.

"I'm s-s-sorry I'll stop c-crying I'm just upset." I heaved out.

God! Why was I such a mess around cute guys? I looked up and quickly wiped my face trying to smile despite wanting to continue crying even though it was a stupid reason to be crying. I looked around and decided I would sit across from him. I smiled at him then looked out the window trying to avoid eye contact. I knew I looked horrible a at the moment. I glanced over at him and he was staring at me.

"I'm Scorpius." He said, putting out his hand.

"Rose." I said.

"Rose? That's a beautiful name." He said.

I felt myself blush uncontrollably cursing my father for giving me his ridiculous genes. I sighed to myself, this was going to be an interesting train ride.

Yes, I have this story posted on HPFF as well, but wanted to get it out to more people and get some more reviews, so read and review, I appreciate it. :)


	2. Confessions and Sweet Teeth

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling, one we all love dearly. :) The story is mine, but hey I'm just having fun. Hope you all enjoy, please read the warnings.

I couldn't believe my luck. Not only was it my first day at Hogwarts, a day I had dreamed about since my father first told me about it, but I was sitting with what was probably the prettiest girl I had ever lay eyes on. She had brilliant fiery read hair that fell in loose curls all the way down to her waist. She had brilliant hazel eyes, the green in them standing out more than imaginable because of her hair, and a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. I knew she was young, definitely my age,, but wow was she pretty. Someone my father would call gorgeous, he said that the girl he used to be in love with was one of the few he could call gorgeous, so I suppose that would work here. I couldn't help but stare at her. She glanced up catching me stare and I tried to play it cool.

"You alright?" I asked. She had finally stopped crying.

Rose simply nodded her head and quickly looked the other direction.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked before I even realized I said it. I've no clue why I felt the need to push but I simply wanted to have a conversation with her. Rose took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. She slowly looked up at me.

"It's stupid really," She said and quickly continued, "I just got in a little spat with my brother is all. I'm sure you understand."

"Not really," I said while shaking my head, "I'm actually an only child." She looked up at me with an apologetic look.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!" She said it all far too quickly to the point I could barely make it out. She turned bright red and couldn't look me in the eyes. I chuckled to myself quietly but she must've heard because she looked startled.

"Why are you freaking out?" I asked, "My mother left my father when I was still an infant. He never settled down again or even really dated for that matter." She cocked her head slightly like a confused puppy.

"So you have no mother?" She exclaimed as if this was unheard of. I shook my head.

"It's really not as bad as you think. My mother never bothered to write my father after she left though. She just sort of disappeared, but my father never really cared. He never loved her." As soon as I finished saying that I regretted it.

"WHAT?" She practically screamed, "Then why in the bloody hell did he marry her?" Oh wow she had a temper, "That's just utterly stupid. You shouldn't marry someone you don't love. That's the whole point of marriage." Well here came the part that I knew I would regret.

"I come from a long line of purebloods one my father had no intention of breaking," I said, somewhat ashamed, "Well that's not entirely true. He did tell me once that he had been in love with a muggle-born while attending Hogwarts. She was beyond brilliant apparently. He could never admit it to himself, let alone his friends or family. So instead, he tormented her and made fun of her on a regular basis. He always felt awful afterwards but could never let it show. His parents would have disowned him if he even dared to even so much as LOOK at a muggle-born let alone date or marry one. So he settled for someone he knew his parents would approve of, even if it meant he was miserable." Oh wow. Shit. I thought to myself, now she thinks my father is a horrible person, and because he raised me, she probably thinks I am. I glanced at her for the first time since I had finished talking and she was looking at me quizzically.

"What was her name?" She asked me.

"Who?" I asked, caught off guard.

"The girl your father was in love with?" She asked.

"Hermione Granger." I said as Rose gasped. She kept staring at me and opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something but was unsure of what I would say or how I would react. My heart sank into my chest.

"What?" I asked, slightly scared of what her answer would be.

"Hermione... is.. my mother." She said rather hesitantly.

WHAT. THE. FUCK. I thought to myself. (excuse my French.. I here my mother scream that anytime her and daddy argue) My mother had been tormented all her years at Hogwarts by none other than Draco Malfoy. Which meant all those years Draco had been in love with her! Oh my god. This meant that Scorpius… was a Malfoy? Damn! There goes any chance I had with him. Why did all the cute guys have to be gay.. or a Malfoy? Ugh. So unfair.

Shit. Scorpius was staring at me open-mouthed.

"You're joking." He said, and I shook my head.

"Sadly not," I said, "Welllll this is awkward." Wait. Did I just say that? My god this was getting out of control, I was thinking aloud.

"Well errm what exactly happened between you and your brother if you don't mind me asking?" He said, obviously trying to quickly change the subject.

"Like I said, it's stupid really. But he said I was going to be in Slytherin because I've always been so sneaky." I quickly said looking up at him from under my lashes and curtain of hair. Damn he was cute. Oh right ugh.. I couldn't believe how worked up I was getting over such a minute thing. He laughed, so I got up to leave out of embarrassment.

"No! Wait!" Scorpius said as I reached for the handle. Something told me to stay and hear him out so I turned slowly back to him knowing I was blushing furiously.

"I know what you mean," He said much to my amazement, "Well, as I'm sure you've concluded, I'm a Malfoy. So it's sort of expected of me to be in Slytherin like the rest of them. I kind of want to be that one that breaks the chain though you know? I actually kind of want to be in Ravenclaw." I couldn't help but squeal and my hands immediately went up to cover my mouth. I calmed myself down, and took my hands off.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw as well," I said, "I mean my mother and father and well all my aunts and uncles were in Gryffindor, so I kind of want to be different, I want to have my own identity."

"You know," He started and took a deep breath as if debating whether or not he wanted to continue, "I never thought I'd see the day that I would be talking and actually enjoying a conversation with and not only that but enjoying and agreeing with a Weasley. Let alone a gorgeous one." I felt my cheeks grow hot. Why did he have to be so dang charming? Grr.

"Gee thanks." I mumbled and looked out the window to watch the trees fly by.

"No no please! Don't take it that way! Here's the thing. The reason my grandfather Lucius had always been so bitter with your grandfather Arthur was because he was jealous." He paused, obviously aware that I was extremely confused, "He was jealous because not only did your family have all the warmth and love his family had always severely lacked, but they had well… everything. They didn't have a whole lot of money sure, but they made up with that they made up with that with their love and their kindness towards everyone. You couldn't help but love a Weasley. They were also pureblood like us, but unlike us they had open relationships with half-bloods or muggle-borns and yet no one, not even relatives cared. My grandfather always wanted a good environment for my father but was unable to prove it. He cares too much about his pride and his family's name. He always gave your grandfather and his family crap because he couldn't stand to see a family of the same blood status and yet truly be so much better off. I apologize for his behavior not that it does much. And I also apologize for my father, he didn't know how to express his love for your mother properly and clearly went about it all wrong. He knew his father would be upset and that was the only way he knew how to deal with it. Damn. My family is screwed up." He finally finished and I could tell was extremely embarrassed. Before I figured out what to say, there was a sharp rap on the door, forcing us to focus our attention on the source. We looked up to see a sweet looking older witch pushing a trolley bursting to the seams with every sweet imaginable. Scorpius got up off his seat and opened the door.

"Anything off the trolley?" She asked.

"Erm. No thanks. I packed something." I replied. Scorpius however began to talk to her. I went back to looking out the window at the scenery going by the window, until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see his arms overflowing with what looked like at least one of every sweet off the trolley. My jaw dropped and he beamed at me. He dropped them in the middle of the floor and sat down next to the pile. He then patted the floor next to him and smiled, and despite everything we had just talked about I couldn't help but smile back and jump up to join him. After all, I'd always had a sweet tooth.

The remainder of the train ride went by in a blur, as we were laughing and talking it seemed nothing else mattered. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was too gorgeous. With his dark blonde hair falling into his eyes, but to the point you couldn't miss that steel grey flecked with blue. And that skin. It was pale, but not that gross pale like you never get out of the house, more like Greek marble statue pale. And he had muscle, at least as much muscle as you could have for someone my age. I must admit, for someone my age, he was ripped. Oh my god. My mother was going to kill me…. I was falling for a Malfoy.

This train ride was starting to prove to be an interesting one. I just confessed some of my darkest family secrets to none other than a Weasley. Boy was she gorgeous though. As we ate the sweets that I bought, we talked and laughed and I couldn't help but stare. We made eye contact several times and each time I felt my heart beat faster, especially when she blushed so fiercely it seemed to match her hair. Damn. My father was going to get an interesting owl later. I was falling… for a Weasley.

Hey guys, thank you for reading this story! :) Please review, and be brutal it's super helpful!

~Mischief_Managed


	3. Journeys and Sorting

Disclaimer: Not all my characters. While some of the story line may be mine, most of the credit goes to the amazing JK Rowling. Happy reading. :)

**Scopius's POV**:

The rest of the train ride flew by in a blur. Rose and I continued to talk for the rest of the train ride. She had the most amazing smile, and I had to admit I liked being the one to make her smile. It seemed as if we both pushed aside who our families were and the history between them and were simply Rose and Scorpius. I had to admit, I liked the sound of that. Ugh why did she have to be so amazing? We seemed to have a lot in common. This day kept getting more and more interesting.

We took a break for a little bit so we could both use the restroom and change in to our school robes. The train began to slow and I began to pick up our pile of candy and Rose began to help me as we realized we were close to school. Our hands brushed and I felt a jolt of electricity. I noticed that Rose began to blush. We hurried up and shoved it in my trunk.

"We can save the rest and celebrate later if we both make Ravenclaw." I suggested sort of timidly. My heart began to beat faster as I realized she, again, was blushing and as I realized I could possibly be spending the next 7 years with her.

"Sounds good to me!" She said. Smiling that amazing smile of hers. 

**Rose's POV:**

That had to have been the most amazing train ride of my life. Scorpius is so amazing. I sighed to myself. Ugh this is a Malfoy we're talking about. Maybe they're not as bad as I seem to think? The train finally came to a stop and we both grabbed our luggage. We walked to the exit and got off the train. Scorpius helped me get off my holding my hand and I could feel the heat rising in my face. God I'm a mess. I smiled and thanked him, he smiled back at me. We put our luggage in a pile with the rest and looked around.

"First Year's this way!" someone yelled and we looked over to see none other than Rubeus Hagrid. I'd known him since I was young; After all, Harry potter is my uncle.

"Hagrid!" I squealed and ran up to hug him, Scorpius trailing behind me sheepishly, "This is Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you!" Hagrid boomed and nearly knocked Scorpius over as he shook his hand. Scorpius couldn't help but smile afterward.

We waited a few minutes until it seemed all the other first years had gathered around. Hagrid then began to  
>lead us down a path. We came up to a lake and along the shore were dozens of small boats.<p>

"Climb in!" Hagrid Bellowed, "Four students per boat!"

Scorpius and I along with the rest of the first years scrambled for the boats. Scorpius and I sat down next to each other in a boat and were joined shortly after by a boy and girl. We all introduced ourselves. The girl's name was Zara and the boy's was Jace.

The boats began to move across the lake by themselves. Everyone was in awe at the sight of the giant castle looming closer and closer with every second. It truly was a beautiful sight.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Scorpius whispered in my ear, as if reading my thoughts. How does he do that? I was truly grateful for the fact that it was dark outside.

We glided across the lake for another 10 minutes or so before entering a cave that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The boats docked in he cave and we climbed the stair case into the castle.

We were met shortly afterward by the headmistress. She gave us a short speech explaining the houses and what the importance of them was while we were here. She then told us to follow her and we stepped inside the Great Hall. The sight was truly breathtaking.

There were 4 long tables that ran the length of the Hall each for a different house, and one shorted table at the front that ran the width for the staff. There were thousands of floating candles and huge windows lining the walls that were a dark blue ink color due to the darkness. The ceiling was gorgeous and looked as if it were see-through, which I knew wasn't the case, it was simply bewitched. In the front of the hall in between the house tables and the staff table was a single stool and on top of it stood the sorting hat. I grew nervous. This was really happening. Scorpius gave my hand a quick squeeze and then let go just as quick.

"You'll be fine." He said rather shakily. I could tell he too was worried.

The sorting hat sang his song but I couldn't focus on any of it. My nerves were running too high. Names were starting to be called and my heart began to beat faster and faster until it stopped altogether.

"Rose Weasley!" Crap. 

**Scorpius's POV:**

Rose began to walk over to the stool and I could tell she was beyond nervous. He headmistress placed the hat on her head and the hat immediately came alive

"Another Weasley?" it said and most people in the hall laughed, "Hmm you have something special about you. You definitely developed your mother's brains that's for sure," it continued as Rose turned red again, "hmm I guess it'll be... Ravenclaw!"

The wave of relief that hit Rose was clearly visible. She jumped up and looked over to me beaming and flashing me a thumbs up. Now it was my turn to be nervous.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" the headmistress called. Well, here goes nothing. I climbed up to the stool and felt the hat lightly placed on my head.

"Hmm you are a unique one." it said. It continued to talk but nerves got the best of me. I couldn't hear anything.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Wait! What did it just say? Ravenclaw! I couldn't believe it! I made the house I wanted! Better yet, both Rose and I made Ravenclaw. Rose! I jumped of from the stool smiling like an idiot as I raced over to the Ravenclaw table as I took a seat next to the now beaming Rose.


	4. Many Celebrations

Scorpius's POV:

After the sorting ceremony came to an end and all 58 of us first years had been put in our proper houses (a total of 17 new Ravenclaws including Rose and I as well as Zara and Jace) the headmistress- Professor Larson, gave us all an "inspiring" speech. She told us all the rules as well as what to expect this coming year. As soon as she finished and the applause died down, piles of food appeared by magic on the empty plates in front of us causing me and my fellow first years to gasp and the hall rang with laughter followed by the sound of food being piled on plates and forks and knives scraping as people begin to cut their food.

I immediately start grabbing at everything in sight, it all looked beyond delicious. The house elves had truly outdone themselves. Because everyone was busy stuffing their faces with food, there was very little conversation. After a few minutes when people began to satisfy their hunger, the hall became a roar of conversation. This had to be the most amazing school ever.

After everyone finished up their dessert, Professor Larson announced it was time to go to our house common rooms and then our dormitories. Our house prefects stood up and told all the first years to follow them. We followed the prefects (who's names we learned were Rebecca and Kory) to an entrance where we learned we would have to answer a question each time we wanted to get in, and Kory answered the question as we all followed him through the doorway that appeared. We stepped inside a room and there was an awe about the first years. I glanced over and Rose was smiling that beautiful smile of hers. The common room was huge. There were several desks with lamps and huge comfy looking armchairs and couches everywhere. A huge fireplace took up an entire wall. The room was all decorated in silver and midnight blue, I immediately fell in love with the place. Kory then asked the boys to follow him while Rebecca took the girls and Rose looked at me as she left, smiling and waving.

Rose's POV:

Our dorms were incredible. Zara, me, and the 7 other first year (girl) Ravenclaws shared a room. It seemed that we would all get along well enough. The other girls were Elizabeth, Hannah, Jenny, Isabella, Natalie, Angela, and Rachel. We introduced ourselves and found which beds were ours (each bed had one of our trunks on it) and either changed into pajamas to go to sleep or went back down to the common room.

I decided I would go back down to the common room to see if Scorpius was down there. I glanced around and felt my heart sink. I decided to go sit in a large chair by the fire for a bit to make it look like I wasn't trying to be antisocial.

"Rose?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a beaming Scorpius holding an armful of leftover sweets.

"Told you we would have a celebration if we both made Ravenclaw." He said and I couldn't help but smile back. We went over to a corner where no one was sitting as he dumped all the "goods" onto a small table and we sat on the floor next to it.

"Well," he said, "here we are. We got what we wanted. Well errm we made Ravenclaw at least." he said, looking down and blushing as if hinting to something more. I pushed it away.

"Why yes we did! I think most of that had to do with our WANT to be in Ravenclaw, I mean obviously we also belonged. But yeah.." I trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Our conversation eventually consisted of what we were looking forward to not only this year but in all the years to follow at Hogwarts. We talked for what seemed like mere minutes.

"Everyone get to bed!" Shouted Kory with Rebecca standing next to him.

Nooo! I thought to myself. I never wanted to end this day, I still hadn't run in to any of my family members and wasn't looking forward to when I did knowing that they probably had seen me with Scorpius- if they knew who he was of course, and if not they would ask.

Scorpius looked disappointed as well and we gathered what was left of the treats. We stood up and he gave me a hug and walked towards the boys dormitories, stopping to turn and wave before disappearing up the staircase. My heart skipped a beat; I had never had a friend outside of my family, let alone a guy. I didn't want to screw this up. I decided to not tell him that I liked him if it meant ruining what was already becoming a great friendship. This was going to be hard.

Scorpius's POV:

When I got upstairs, I stashed the rest of our treats in my trunk and flopped onto my bed. I'd never really had many friends, and I certainly had never been friends with a girl. I wanted to make sure I could always have her there to depend on, making my decision easy and yet hard at the same time. I would not tell Rose that I liked her. I needed a best friend. I sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. Letting the Pieces Fall Into Place

Fallin': Chapter 5- Letting the pieces fall into place

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the basics of all these stories is the property of the AMAZING JK Rowling. :)

Hope you enjoy.

**Scorpius's POV**:

I awoke to the sun streaming into my room in thick ribbons. I was dazed and checked the clock hanging on the wall across from me that Jace had hung near his bed. It was only 8 AM. I sighed; everyone was gone from the room so I decided to head down to the common room to see if Rose was down there.

As I came down the stairs I laughed to myself as I noticed Rose sitting in a chair in front of the fire with her nose buried in a book. My father had said that Hermione had always been an avid reader and was never seen without a book, I guess she inherited that trait from her mother. I had always been a big reader as well, and being a Malfoy we had a huge library in our manor. I began planning in my mind a way to get Rose there to see it, I'm sure she would love it. First thing first though, I had to tell my father that I was making best friends (quickly) with the daughter of his childhood love.

I walked down and sat in the chair next to Rose staring at her to see how long it took her to notice. 10 minutes later and still no response from Rose I stood up and lightly tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump and gasp. When she realized I had tapped her she jumped up and hugged me.

"Want to go grab breakfast?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

The walk down to breakfast was a pleasant one. It was strange, those who knew who Rose was related to and who my father was (if they paid attention to the sorting ceremony) did double takes as the two of us passed by and several of her family members (all pretty recognizable from their flaming red hair) looked at her quizzically as to why she was walking with me.

**Rose's POV****:**

As Scorpius and I began to eat I could feel the stares of the rest of my family from the Gryffindor table. I turned to look at them and Lily gave me a questioning look. This was going to be a fun explanation to everyone. I shrugged at her and turned back to enjoy the rest of my meal.

As breakfast came to an end, it was time to get our schedules for the term from our head of house. Classes didn't start until the following day so we had a full day to settle in and enjoy the crisp fall weather.

Scorpius and I decided it would be a good idea to walk around the grounds and explore a little. As we were told the previous night at dinner, the Forest was off limits so we walked down to the lake. The lake was gorgeous. The water was crystal blue and the late morning sun shone off of it making it shimmer. I could definitely get used to this school and it's beauty. Scorpius and I lay down on the grass to enjoy the warm sun and watch the clouds. Eventually Scorpius fell asleep so I lay my head on his chest to do the same. Hours passed and we finally awoke. I realized I still had my head on his chest and I sat up quickly knowing all too well that I would be blushing like crazy.

I didn't understand how I could already be falling for this guy. I was 11 for crying out loud. I smiled at Scorpius and apologized for falling asleep on him. He merely shook his head and shut his eyes again. I couldn't help but stare. This was going to be a difficult next few years, but I knew I had to let the pieces fall into place.

Sorry they've all been such short chapters. They should be getting longer from here out, just needed to have a little filler and some chapters for information and information only. Sorry this chapter sucked and sorry it's been so long. As the semester draws to a close I hope to have more time for writing. Thanks for your patience, please review! Be critical, I need it.


	6. Wake Up Call Winter Holidays Part I

Chapter 6- Winter Holidays (Part 1)

Roses POV:

"SCORPIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. I knew he wouldn't hear me but might as well wake everyone up in the process right? I went to the fourth year boy's dormitory and burst into the room. They were all still sleeping. Damn. I ran over to Scorp's bed and immediately jumped on him.

"SCORP!" I yelled, as he jolted awake, saw me, and pulled the pillow out from under his head to smack me with. "GET UPPPPP!"

"God Rose. Let a guy sleep will you?" He mumbled before turning over onto his stomach and facing away from me placing the pillow on the back of his head trying to tune me out.

I stood up and yanked his covers off causing him to curl up in a ball instantly. I then took the pillow off his head and tossed it aside. I then raked my nails down his back knowing how sensitive his back was.

"UGHHHHHHH! Rosie!" He shouted, knowing how much I hated being called Rosie, as he sat up glaring at me. I smiled and he shook his head.

"Scorpius Malfoy you get your butt out of bed." I said in my best "mother's" voice.

"Rosie-" I hissed at him causing him to put his hands up in defeat, "-okay okay! Rose what's the big deal? Why do I need to get out of bed?"

"Umm helloooooo," I started, "We're leaving for winter break today, you're coming to the burrow and your father is meeting us there!"

"Oh god." He said, "I haven't even started packing."

"PRECISELY WHY I WOKE YOU UP MORON!" I shouted, causing groans all around the room. Whoops guess I woke up his roommates. I got off the bed and smiled down at my best friend. "I'll give you guys ten minutes to get dressed and such before I return to help Scorp." I began to walk out and waggled my fingers towards Scorp smiling to myself.

Scorp and I were now in our fourth year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's right; it's a school for magic. I'm a witch and Scorp is a wizard. We've been best friends since first year. That's a different story entirely though. Telling our families was difficult. You see, he's a "pureblood" and although blood status doesn't much matter, it doesn't help that his father was my father's best friend's sworn enemy all throughout the time they attended this school. Okay let's make this easier, you see, Ron Weasley is my father and Hermione Granger is my mother. They attended this school all those years ago and were the best friends of Harry Potter. That's right, THE Harry Potter. He's my uncle. And well Scorp's dad is Draco Malfoy, my uncle's sworn enemy during his time at school. Hopefully that was easier to understand.

When Scorp first told his father, he was shocked. After meeting me a few times though and soon after meeting up with my parents he realized that everyone had changed after the war. Everyone wanted to put the past behind them. Those who had dropped the dark lord all together were allowed back into society to live normal lives. Draco's father was one of these people. Whatever had happened, Scorpius was now my best friend and always would be.

Scorpius's POV:

God. That little read head had no idea how much power she had over me. Okay so here's the thing, we had been best friends since our first year, which was three years ago. We were now about halfway done with our fourth year. Despite her being my best friend, I also sort of like her. Okay more than sort of, but she has no idea.

When we started our first year and became friends I was in shock. She was beautiful and fierce and outgoing. We had so many similarities and we clicked instantly. The thing is though, I immediately began to like her. I knew that if I wanted to keep her as a friend though I shouldn't tell her, and it killed me. I thought that I liked her our first year but boy was I wrong. As hormones began to take over I realized exactly HOW MUCH I liked her. Anytime another boy even talked to her I got extremely jealous. When she got so much as a paper cut I wanted nothing more than for her pain to go away. When we would lie out on the sloping lawns of the grounds and talk it would take all I had in me not to kiss her.

Knowing that she had already been out of the room for 5 minutes I knew I should get dressed. Seeing as we weren't going to be attending any classes today I knew I could slip into something comfortable. I know Rose had and yet she still looked gorgeous, wearing a grey and black striped form-fitting sweater and tight jeans with flats. Oh right, one of the down sides to having a girl as a best friend, I know what certain kinds of shoes and shirts and the likes were called. I got up to retrieve some clothes from my trunk, deciding on dark jeans, black Vans (a popular muggle brand shoe), and a band tee-shirt with a sweatshirt over, seeing as it was snowing.

Just as I finished changing, Rose burst in smiling.

"Time's up boys!" She looked around and shook her head as all my roommates were still in bed.

"Oh leave them be, we'll just pack and be out of here." I said to her rolling my eyes at my roommates.

"Well fine then," She started, "Well you don't need much right? We'll just use the spell my mother showed me to extend your book bag and then you don't have much to carry." She finished and smiled. Ahh Rose and her always learning helpful spells from her mother. Such a brilliant witch.

"Whatever you want Rose. Thanks for helping me." I said and smiled down at her.

Half an hour later she had successfully extended by book back and we had packed all the clothes I would need the next couple weeks as well as my broom and everything else I'd need. Rose really was amazing. My roommates were just beginning to stir so I grabbed Rose's arm and led her out to the common room.

"Shall we get breakfast?" I asked her.

"But of course." She said, grabbing her back from the corner of the room and then looping her arm around mine and leading the way out.


	7. Breakfast and Snogging WH Part II

Chapter 7- Winter Holidays (Part 2)

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

I still wasn't quite used to the stares Rose and I got as we ate together. I mean seriously people? Why was it that weird? Get over it; it's been years since we became friends. Not that I wanted us to stay _just_ friends. But that's a topic for a different day. Yuuuuuuup.

Zara and Jace joined us at breakfast. Although they didn't eat much. They just sat there snogging. That's right, snogging. Yeah, they'd been going out for a while now. 3 years to be exact. Well this was the third year. It started second year. Everyone could tell they were in love with each other. But well, it just never happened. Then finally one day Zara was telling Rose something about Jace and how much she liked him and well, he overheard it all and brought her flowers later. Kind of surprised me coming from him. I mean come on, we were 12. Who does that? But again, this isn't the story I was trying to tell you.

You see, I'm in love with Rose. I just knew since the beginning there was something there. I know I'm only 14 and all but I really do love her. Something about the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she talks, the way I can be completely myself around her, the way I can make her laugh, everything.

This is the fourth year I've gone to the burrow for Winter Holidays. The fourth year my father will be joining us. The fourth year I feel like I finally have a family. The atmosphere the first year was slightly tentative, seeing as how Harry had saved my father's life and my father really only thanked him with a letter. That day though, they sat down and talked for hours. Talked about putting the past behind them and how they were willing to start fresh, or, as fresh as they could. You could still see the love in my father's eyes as he looked at Hermione, but, he loved her and had done his best to move on and let her be happy (not that they had ever had anything). My father I've come to decide would never fully "move on" but he had "let go." Enough with the quotations.

I was thoroughly excited for this Winter Holiday. I was planning to finally let Rose know how I felt. It seemed like the right thing to do. I just had to let her know, and if she didn't return the feelings, well then, I'd find a way to cope. I didn't want to lose her but I couldn't continue this any longer. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't. 

DAMN IT! No, I am going to. And that's final.

_**Rose's POV:**_

"Gross guys. Seriously?" I said to Zara and Jace, who stopped snogging and looked at us sheepishly.

"Sorry hun." Zara started, "It's just, we won't see each other for a while, so figured we might as well enjoy-"

"LALALALALALA" I nearly shouted, putting my fingers in my ears. Zara laughed and shook her head. She mouthed "sorry" to me and loaded her plate with food. I took my fingers out of my ears and glared at her.

"Oh Rosie, stop being so immature." She said.

"DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!" I shouted, causing nearly half the great hall to turn around and stare at us. I brushed it off, let them stare. I don't care. Hehe, that rhymed. Oh right, I'm supposed to be mad. "Grr."

Yeah, that's right, I growled at her. I like growling. It makes me smile. Hmm maybe that's why everyone thinks I'm such a freak.

"Uhh Rose?" A voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Albus Severus standing behind me.

"AL!" I said, jumping up to hug and nearly tackle him to the floor. "Ish my baby cousin!" I said, in my baby voice, pinching his cheeks. Oh how I love to annoy my cousins. Hey, I have so many it keeps me on my toes.

"Ugh Rose! Get. Off. Now." Al managed to get out despite me squeezing him nearly to death.

"Right. Sorry. Just weird since I'm pretty much the only Weasley or Potter not in Gryffindor, I feel like I never see you guys." I said, although, my sentence kind of ran together.

"Rose, please. You see us every day." Al said rolling his eyes, "ANYWAYS, I just wanted to tell you that we all decided want to surprise all our parents Christmas day so we're going to wake up super early to make breakfast. If you want to join, you're more than welcome of course, just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Uhh right, of course I'll help you gu- wait a minute, how early is super early?" I asked him, scared of the answer.

"Like 4 AM?" He said giving me a sheepish look. I groaned inwardly.

"You're lucky I love you guys." I said and ruffled his hair, "Of course I'll help. As will Scorp." I added, smacking Scorpius on the back of the head and smiling widely at him. Al shook his head smiling and walked back to join the family. "I just volunteered you for hard labor, MWUAHAHA!"

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Only 'cause I love you."

"Excuse you?"

"Nothing nothing, what is said labor?" He asked lifting his eyebrow above those oh-so-beautiful blue eyes.

"Making Christmas breakfast for the 'rents. No big deal." I left out the fact that we were waking up super early of course. I'll get him up, I have my ways.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

The train ride was boring and uneventful. Well, Rose fell asleep with her head on my lap and I couldn't help but watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Life would be so much easier if I weren't in love with my best friend, damn it.

The burrow of course, was loud and full of activity as usual. I loved it. Okay, you have to understand things from my point of view. You may find me crazy for finding all this constant shouting and running around and arguments and tears and laughter exciting and at home, but it does. I mean, I was raised by my father, not the most talkative of folks, plus he never really had company over. He had no siblings and well, seeing as how I didn't either, the house was always silent, eerily so. Anyways, that's why this house was such a welcome change to me. I felt like I finally had a place. Pathetic I know.

Rose and I were in our secret hiding spot. First year, we had been so afraid at first about our parents not getting along that we decided it was a good time for her to show me around the surrounding area, meaning a nice long walk (more like a long hike). We came across a meadow and all along the edges of that meadow were huge trees.

There was one in particular that was the PERFECT climbing tree. We came across it that day and ended up climbing to the top. The tree is probably about four stories high and we were able to climb up to nearly that height. The branches were thick enough to support us not problem, and there was a tangle of branches up there that allowed for us to lay down when needed, or just sit down so that we could have our backs against the trunk and be completely hidden from view. The first few times we managed to get there without anyone following us we were in awe. As it began to snow, however, it got more and more difficult to climb. We would then resort to just hang out near the base of the trunk, talking. On our visits there second year, we decided to carve our initials into the tree. That R+S made my heart skip a beat each time I saw it. Not that there was heart around it or anything. It just meant something to me.

We were currently sitting side by side, watching the snow fall around us. This truly was one of the most magnificent views ever. It was the first snow fall of the season. I leaned down to rest my chin on Rose's head. She snuggled close to my chest and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't help but feel, well… right in this situation. I loved being with Rose. I loved being up here in our own spot. I felt like this would be the time to tell her, but I couldn't seem to find the words. I didn't want to screw this up. Rose's breathing slowed, and I had a feeling she was asleep. I decided to test this theory.

"Rose." I said, "Love?" I smirked to myself. "Rosie!" I half whispered, half shouted. Not really wanting to wake her but knowing I could get a rouse out of her if she were awake. Nothing. "Ugh Rose. I wish I was in Gryffindor, and no not because I like the house more, I just wish I had their courage. I've been in love with you since first year. First year Rose. I wish you could see it. I don't know why you can't. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, talk, everything. You make me happy. You're my closest friend. I don't ever want you to get hurt. I will do everything I can to make sure you don't. Ugh." I laughed to myself, " Now, if only I could tell you this while you're awake."

"Tell me what while I'm awake?" Rose asked in a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She turned to face me, placing one of her hands on the back of my head and stroking my hair. She had no idea what that kind of thing did to me. My heart beat sped up faster than I knew possible.

"Nothing love." I told her, kissing her on the forehead, watching as she scrunched her nose. "Nothing important anyways." I said, wishing the words didn't come out, but too late. They already had. Damn it.

"I don't believe you." She said, looking into my eyes, oh how I loved her eyes.

"I'll tell you later m'dear." I said shaking my head, "It doesn't matter. I mean it does, but I just can't now."

"Scorp." She said, in a warning tone.

"Rose, dear, it's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to do anything drastic, and don't you go doing anything in order to get this out of me, I'll find the time. I swear."

"Urgh. Fine." She said, turning away from me but burying her head into my chest again. "You win, this time. But only 'cause you swear you'll tell me later." She said, her voice muffled in my chest.

_**Rose's POV:**_

Damn that Scorpius. I wish he would just tell me what he wanted to tell me. I could tell it was still bothering him. I could see it in his eyes and in his face. Ugh I'd get it out of him later. Mm. I loved the way he smelled. And his abs. Damn this quidditch played. Not that it was a bad thing, I mean, I was one as well, and it gave me another chance to stare at him, not that I was ever short of those moments, but well, yeah. I'll stop rambling about him. I can't help it. He's gorgeous. And all mine. Well, erm, my best friend that is. Oh hush. I'm working on making it more than that, but I don't think he'll go for it. He seems to see me more as his little sister. Nothing more. Curse everything.

I still hadn't got him a Christmas present. Didn't really know what I could get him. That was the problem, he always got me something amazing, and well, I managed to get him something stupid like a book or something. Stupid Rose, stupid stupid stupid stupid. Done. For now. It was Christmas Eve though, so I probably should've got him something already. Wow, was I behind this year. Crap. It's Christmas Eve.

"Mm. Scorp." I managed to get out. I turned to face him and my heart skipped a beat. He looked like he was in pain but the look vanished quicker than I was able to address it. "Scorp. We should head back soon. I think it's going to start getting dark, and well, I'm sure they'll wonder where we are, after all, it's Christmas Eve."

"Urgh. Fine fine. Let's climb on down." He said.

It took us a good 15 minutes to climb down, and me, being the klutz I was slipped on the last branch, and luckily, he was there to catch me. I nearly lost my breath, and of course, immediately started blushing.

"Erm. Thanks." I said, looking down and starting the trudge back to the house.

"Anytime, love." He said from behind me, running to catch up.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

"WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Rose shouted as we walked in the door. Whoops. They were all sitting down for dinner. Awkward.

"About time," Hugo said, "We weren't going to wait any longer, we were going to save you guys some though." He beamed at Rose and glared at me. Hugo never got around to liking me. Guess it was that whole 'get away from my sister, she's not allowed to have any guy friends' kinda thing. Yeah. Lucky me.

We joined them at the table. I sat next to my father, Rose on my other side, and Hugo next to her. We all dug in.

After getting out of the shower, I ventured down stairs only to find Rose, of course, reading. She was sitting in front of the fire and reading her book. Flipping pages every 10-15 seconds. You see, like her mother, she tore through books. I smiled to myself. I loved watching her read. Her emotions always showed clearly on her face when reading. Immediately tearing up when a sad part came, laughing out loud when there was a funny part, shaking her head or gasping when angry. I always found it highly amusing. She yawned and stretched, found a stopping point and set her book down. She turned to look out the window when I cleared my throat.

"Scorp!" She shouted. Perhaps a little too loud. It was midnight and well we got about 10 angry "SHHH's!" from upstairs. "Oops." She said.

"Ello Rose." I said, smiling at her. I went to join her on the couch and she immediately curled up in my lap. I sighed. "Comfy?" I asked.

"Of course. Your lap is by far the most comfortable. I always manage to fit right in." She said quietly, eyes closed, smiling to herself.

"You look exhausted." I said.

She shook her head but all she managed to get out was "Mm-mm"

I chuckled and slid my arms under her to carry her upstairs to her bed. We were about halfway up when Al poked his head out from his door, smiling.

"Need something Al?" I asked, trying not to disturb Rose. She perked up hearing his name and went to shout a hello at him, but I quickly shook my head.

"Al!" She said in a whisper.

He smiled. He was the only one I had ever told about my feelings towards Rose. He pointed up and Rose and I both looked up. I gulped. Mistletoe.


	8. Mistletoe WH Part III

Fallin'- Ch.8- Winter Holidays (Part 3)

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

Mistletoe. Damn. Uhh how was I supposed to get out of this one? I mean if I started kissing her I'm pretty sure I couldn't stop. I turned to yell at Al and tell him to bug off, oh and to mention that there's no way I'm kissing my best friend. Unless she wants to that is.

"Scorp, just keep walking." Rose said quietly to me. Al burst into laughter. He immediately put his hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, in a not-so-nice way. There may have been a few choice words sprinkled in as well.

"You won't be able to move." Al started, my eyes widened, "Not until you two kiss."

"Oh and why's that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Come on. Really? We're wizards, which means it's magic, which means you won't be able to move from that spot until you kiss her." He said matter-of-factly.

Shit. Shit shit. Now what?

Al walked back into his room but not before waggling his eyebrows at the two of us and closing his door.

_**Rose's POV:**_

Uhh… Awkward.

So seeing as I was still in Scorpius's arms, being pressed up against his body, it was kind of hard to not want to kiss him right now. But you see, he doesn't like me the way I like him. I kind of love him. Yeah, I'm in love with my gorgeous best friend of the opposite sex who happens to be carrying me right now. Oh and there's mistletoe above us and we can't move until we kiss. Which is fine by me but I don't think he wants it. I know for a fact if I kissed him I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

"Uhh Scorp?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face while keeping the other on the back of his neck in fear of him dropping me with everything that's going on. "Earth to Scorpius!" Damn this kid. His face was completely blank. "SCORPIUS!" I said in my loudest whisper-yell, not wanting to wake the whole bloody family. He shook his head and looked down at me with a dazed short of expression. There was another emotion there but it was only a flicker, I couldn't quite catch it, but I could've sworn it was longing. That couldn't be right.

"Erm." He began, "So what should we do?" He was so cute when he was awkward. What was I saying, he was always adorable.

"Well, unless we want to die standing here in this spot, I suggest we kiss?" I said a little tentatively for fear of sounding too enthusiastic. He blushed. Well that was odd, Scorpius never blushed, that was my job. Yup. There I go. I felt my face heat up and knew it was even more red than my hair.

"Umm. Right. Well then. Ermm." He made eye contact with me and my heart stopped. Those storm grey-blue eyes of his were enough to stop anyone's heart. I felt like he was truly seeing me. It kind of scared me. My breath caught as he leaned down to kiss me.

His lips barely brushed mine and a jolt of electricity shot through my body.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

It was the weirdest sensation ever, kissing Rose. As soon as my lips brushed hers it felt like I was struck by lightning. Kissing someone had never felt like this.

I didn't want to stop kissing her. Damn Rose.

Her hands wound tighter around the back of my neck and I kissed her with more ferocity.

_**Rose's POV:**_

There was no way I was going to stop this. Kissing Scorpius. Merlin he was a good kisser. He dropped my legs, but because my hands were around his neck so tightly it didn't change much. Except where his hands went. EWW! Don't be disgusting, he wasn't that much of a pig. Come on. One of his hands found my lower back and he pulled me against him while his other hand cupped the side of my face. As soon as he touched my face it seemed to burst into flames. The heat erupting from where his hand was on my back astounded me considering it was that strong when I was clothed. I didn't want to imagine what it would be like if we were-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Crap. I pulled away from Scorpius knowing who it was that was yelling. Dad.

"Daddy!" I squealed, running over and giving him a hug. He stood there, stiff, not bothering to hug me back. His eyes were fixed on Scorpius.

"What were you doing to my daughter?" My dad asked, his voice came in almost a hiss.

"Daddy we were just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Rose! I want Scorpius to tell me what the hell you two were doing. NOW." He said. God he had a temper. It's a Weasley thing. I heard doors open from around the house; all this yelling must have woken people. They heard it was my dad though and decided it was best to stay in their own rooms and not face the wrath.

"Sir, you see here's the thing, there's mistletoe up there," he pointed, "And well, we couldn't move from the spot until we kissed. It's binding."

"A simple kiss on the cheek would've sufficed." Crap. I didn't think about that.

"It would?" We both exclaimed at the same time. My dad turned to glare at me before turning back to Scorpius.

"Of course it would! With all the family members here do you really think it would be that strict?"

"I'm sorry sir. I can assure you we had no idea." Scorpius said, sounding more and more freaked out by the minute.

"Don't let me see you doing it again! From now on you two can't be alone together." He turned to me, "Bed, now young lady. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Yes sir." I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek before turning to give Scorpius a quick smile then disappearing up the stairs.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

That was bloody amazing. And terrifying. The snogging part was brilliant, the part where her dad barged in, not so much. He must hate me. God. This was going to suck. Now her dad hates me and we can't be alone together? Well, we'd have to fix this immediately. Maybe if I talked to him and asked if I could have permission to date his daughter? Yeah that'll work. Crap. No it won't, I doubt she feels the same way about me. I mean I'm just Scorpius, and well, she's _Rose_.

She's the best bloody seeker we've had in years, she's got the most brilliant red hair and green-blue eyes I've ever seen, she has a splash of freckles across her nose, and she has the figure of a model. Damn her. Then there's me. Boring old Scorpius. I mean I'm just a flippin' beater. I have boring blonde hair and grey eyes. Woo hoo. She's brilliant, the best in our year, and possibly the school, and my marks are all average. Ugh. Life sucks when you're in love with your best friend.

_**Rose's POV:**_

God. Why my dad is so flippin' insane I'll never know. Tomorrow was going to suck. I had a feeling he wouldn't let this go and he was going to remain upset with Scorpius. We wouldn't be let out of his sight the entire remainder of the break and I'm not sure how well Mr. Malfoy is going to take all this. Maybe I should just explain to daddy that I really like (and possibly love) Scorpius and that he needs to let me grow up and make my own choices. That'll work. Ugh. Not. I mean this is _Scorpius_ we're talking about, then there's me, Rose.

He's one of the best beaters we've ever had in Ravenclaw. His golden hair is an utterly perfect length and he knows how to style it without even trying, his storm-grey eyes have every girl staring at one point or another, and let's not even get started on his body. He has amazingly toned arms and his abs. *Sigh* He was bloody brilliant too. I mean I got good marks and all, but it was all book smarts. He had that and smarts in everything else. I'm just his stupid best friend. God, why does it suck so much to be in love with your best friend?

_The next day:_

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

I awoke to the sun shining in through the window. I stretched and opened my eyes only to find Al hovering over my bed staring at me.

"Bloody hell!" I cried, "What's your problem Al?"

He smirked. Uh oh. What was that? He knew something , something that- CRAP! Last night! Rose and I kissed. ROSE AND I KISSED! OH MY GOD.

"You are in so much trouble!" Al said. "My uncle is beyond pissed. What were you thinking snogging her like that?"

"Snogging her like what?"

"Don't give me that, I watched you two."

"Bloody creep! Why would you do that?"

"Just wanted to check up on you guys and see how you were doing is all." He winked at me. "Regardless, Uncle Ron is pretty pissed. He's more than protective of Rose and has pretty much decided she can't date until she's 30. He thought he could trust you. Looks like you'll have to prove to him that he can."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Scorp, you're a bloody genius. I'm sure you can figure it out." Looks like I was back to my plan of being honest and admitting I have feelings for Rose and that she's not just a random snog. Ugh. Hopefully Rose won't flip. Or her father. I knew my father wouldn't. He's always supported me with Rose.

_***~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK TO FIRST YEAR*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Scorpius's POV: **_

I finished sealing the letter and sent it off with my owl. It was a letter to my father telling him about how I'd ended up becoming friends with the daughter of, wait for it, his childhood crush. But, there's more. You see, I'm not just her best friend; I'm kind of in love with her. I know what does an 11 year old know about love? But I swear I do. I want nothing more than for her to be happy. She just thinks that's all the protective best friend thing. Little does she know…

_**Draco's POV:**_

There was a tapping noise on the window and I looked up to see Scorpius's owl sitting on the window sill with a letter tied to his leg. 'Ahh finally,' he thought to himself, 'He's actually written me.'

Draco began reading the letter and had to sit down in shock.

_Dear Father,_

_Well guess what? I'm the first Malfoy to NOT be in Slytherin. I know that that may come as a shock and that you may disappointed, but just know I made the house I wanted to. I made it into Ravenclaw. _

_I know that I've been here for a few months now and I'm terribly sorry I haven't written until now. I had meant to almost right away but I got so distracted with classes and friends and everything else._

_You'll be happy to know that I've already made several friends. I have three best friends already. They're all in Ravenclaw, Jace Wilson, Zara Mayson, and, wait for it, Rose Weasley. You guessed it, she's the daughter of Ron and Hermione. Here's the thing, I'm kind of in love with her. I know it sounds insane, I've only known her for a few months but it's true. I guess history really does repeat itself. Only I refuse to be mean to her. I want nothing more than to protect her from anyone who wishes to harm her. I want her to be happy. Even if it means me being unhappy, I want her to be happy. I love her father. I hope you can put your differences aside and talk to her parents and family because I plan on spending a lot of time with her. In fact, she's going to write her parents soon and find out if we can both spend the holidays with them and your family. If you're okay with it that is. I know it's probably a lot to take in but you've taught me well. I'm not going to rush into anything, and she has no idea that I have feelings for her. I can't wait for you to meet her. I figured it would be a nice change in pace to have more than the two of us for Christmas. If you feel differently I completely understand. _

_Hope all is well with you, I'll be expecting a quick reply._

_Much love,_

_Scorp_

He read the letter over several times before immediately sitting down and writing a response, sending it off with Scorpius's owl as soon as he was rested.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Rose's POV:**_

Damn. My dad is pissed. I don't understand why. I mean it's not like I was snogging some random boy. It was Scorpius for crying out loud. I mean bloody hell. For all he knows I'm shagging every guy at the school. Not that I would, that's bloody stupid.

Well, I guess I would take the blame for this in the end if it meant protecting Scorpius from the wrath of my father. I'd tell him that I have feelings for Scorpius. We could pretend to go out for a while, then I would "break up with him" that way it's not him hurting me (which would also cause my father to kill him) and all is well. He would go along with it. I know he will.

"ROSE! SCORPIUS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mum called from downstairs. Oh bloody hell. Here we go.


	9. Conversations WH Part IV

**Fallin' Ch. 9- Conversations (Winter Holidays- Part III)**

_**Rose's POV:**_

I didn't want to walk down the stairs. I knew we would get endless shit for what happened. But, alas, I would take the blame for it. I sighed.

"Coming mum." I managed to get out in the strongest voice I could muster.

I didn't understand why everyone was so upset. It was a bloody kiss. A bloody amazing kiss. But that's beside the point. The point is, it's just a kiss. A kiss that I've only been wanting since first year but- SHUT UP ROSE! Get a hold of yourself!

I walked out of my room and down the stairs only to find everyone down there. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. My parents, Draco, Scorp (looking amazing as usual but scared to death), Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, and Teddy. The rest of the adults are at their own houses but all the cousins gather together at the Burrow for each Christmas. I didn't understand why all my bloody cousins needed to be in the room. It wasn't their business.

"Get out." I said, practically snarling.

"Excuse you?" Mum said. Whoops. Maybe that was rude.

"This is between Scorp, me, mum, dad, and Mr. Malfoy. Everyone else better leave before I flip out. You'll find out what happens later anyways I just need to have this be a conversation and not a speech in front of a crowd." I said as calmly as possible.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

I looked to Rose to give her a look of gratitude. It was one thing to even be preparing to have this conversation with her parents and my father but adding all of her cousins into it would just be ridiculous.

Her cousins looked upset at first but realized they would indeed find out what happened as soon as it was over. There was a collective sigh and everyone got up to leave the room. Rose cast a silencing spell on the room and turned back to face her parents. Draco and Scorp sat on one couch and my parents and I sat on the couch across from them, just a table in between us.

My father was the first to speak.

"I always knew he would do this to you." He said, looking at me.

_**Rose's POV:**_

"Excuse you?" Mum and I said at the same time as Scorpius and Draco's eyebrows shot up at the same time.

"Come on, he's a guy. She's his best friend. Of course he's bound to do something like this I mean come on." He said and I felt my jaw drop.

"If you're saying that he's only doing this because I'm a girl and his best friend you're off your rocker. What got your wand in such a knot? He has more respect for me than that! He's not some bloody pig. He's only had one girlfriend and it lasted less than a month. I'm his best friend. I- I trust him with my life and I know he wouldn't just use me." I said most of it for myself but I did truly mean it. I couldn't bring myself to look at Scorp, I was crying and didn't want him to see me like this and think I doubted him.

"Rose, I know you don't understand. You're a girl. You don't know what goes through a boy's mind. You-"

"Sir, may I say something?" Scorpius said, interrupting my father. I almost forgot he was there.

"Fine." My father huffed. Mum shot him a reproachful look.

"I can assure you that none of this was to hurt your daughter, you see, I lo- like her very much. I mean like you said, she's my best friend. She means the world to me and I wouldn't do anything to ruin that. Her friendship means far too much to me. I may be a teenage boy but I have been raised properly."

My father gave Scorp a doubtful look but Draco was positively beaming. He ruffled Scorpius's hair and smiled at my father who's face now resembled a scowl. Draco's smile faded.

"Ron, I have raised my boy to respect women. He wouldn't use your daughter. It's not like they slept together, it was a bloody kiss." Draco said calmly. THANK YOU! Someone agrees. I mean it was an amazing kiss. But just a kiss none the less.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

God. Why was Rose's father so upset? Like my father said, it was just a kiss. A bloody amazing kiss. But that's not the point. I sighed mentally and tried to look like I was paying attention. I mean her father thinks I'm some pig that's just trying to use Rose as a piece of meat or something.

"It was my fault daddy." Rose said. Yeah that's right. It was your faul- WAIT WHAT?

"It was not!" I said, jumping up.

"Scorp, sit down." Rose said giving me a look I knew meant she was going to give him her story if it was the last thing she did.

"But I-"

"SIT. DOWN." She said. I said immediately.

"Look, daddy, it wasn't just him trying to snog me for no reason. You see, I was falling asleep on the couch and Scorpius was carrying me up to my room. We passed under the mistletoe and the only way to get out from under that damn thing is to kiss. Whoever set it up is bloody stupid. I mean pretty much everyone here is related besides Scorp and his father. So, we did what we had to, we kissed. That's all it was. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this little thing. Like you never snogged mum. I'm almost 15 you can't expect me to never kiss a guy and better have it be Scorp than some random pig. I'd appreciate it if you had more faith in my best friend. You don't even know how much he's helped me get through and how amazing he's been these past years. I've needed him more than anyone and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I know him. You apparently don't. You guys are all so bloody protective of the women in this family, it gets to be obnoxious when you're protecting us from the ones we're perfectly fine with. I don't know what you want either of us to say. Yeah, it happened, no he's not a bad guy, nothing we say is going to make it so it never happened." She finished, finally allowing herself a breath. Damn that girl can talk. I smiled weakly at her but her father glared at me. Uhh okay, did you listen to a word your daughter just said? He sighed and turned to Rose.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I know he's not a bad guy, I really do. I just worry about you sometimes. I know what it's like to be a teenage boy. I know what goes through their heads. I just don't want you getting hurt." Her father said.

"Sir, I can assure you that while I may be a typical boy I don't mean to act on most of what goes through my hear and I do not want to hurt your daughter. Ever. I want to protect her from those asshole guys not join their ranks." I said.

"I understand. And I can see that now. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions and that I've been so rude. I just can't help it. She's my only daughter, I'm sure you understand. I have to protect someone and I've learned over the years Hermione sure doesn't need it." He finished and beamed at his wife who couldn't help but smile back. "Although, I'm coming to realize Rosie doesn't either. It's hard as a man to have all these strong women to protect. I am sorry."

"It's fine Mr. Weasley." I said and smiled at him. "I know you just want the best for Rose but I can assure you I want the same."

"I've come to see that you do, and I appreciate it. It's good to know that she's protected at Hogwarts. It makes me feel better. She has all of her family and then you. It's the reassurance I need." He said.

"It's my honor."

"Uhh. Thanks guys but you know as well as I do I can protect myself." Rose said.

"We know you can. We know. We just like making sure you're extra safe." I said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, are we done now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Mr. Weasley said.

Her parents and my father stood up.

"Tea?" Hermione asked my father.

"That would be wonderful." My father replied. The three of them made their way to the kitchen.

Rose and I sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Rose." I said, "Rose, did I do something?"

"No no. It's not that, just thinking is all." She replied, still not looking at me.

I got up and moved to the couch she was on, sitting next to her. She still wouldn't look at me so I moved her head to face me by holding her chin and moving it towards me. She was crying.

"Rose? What's wrong? I am so sorry. I feel awful. I don't know what to say. I don't want to see you crying like this." I said, unsure of what to do. I absolutely hated seeing her cry. It made me want to punch whoever made her cry.

"No Scorp, don't feel bad." She said shaking her head, "I hate when you feel bad for my being upset. I just don't know what my father expects me to do. Apparently I can't ever be in a relationship without him freaking out about it. Even when the guy is you."

"Rose I love you." I blurted out. Shit.


	10. Misunderstandings WH Part V

Fallin'- Ch. 10 : What now?

_**Rose's POV:**_

"Rose I love you." He said.

"I love you too Scorp." I said, "I just I-" Holy fucking shit. What did I just say? Did I just say I loved him? I mean I did, but he didn't know that and- MERLIN'S BEARD I JUST TOLD SCORPIUS I LOVE HIM!

I took a step back shaking my head. I didn't know what to do now. Of course I was in love with him, how could I not be? But he didn't know that. He wasn't supposed to ever know that. I'd just go through life single watching be with someone and him be happy 'cause that's all I wanted. Wait. Why did I say it? HE SAID IT FIRST! BLOODY HELL! HE LOVES ME? Impossible. He must mean as a friend.

I ran out of the room, nearly knocking Al and James over in the process as I opened the door since the bloody idiots were standing right behind the door. I pushed past the rest of my cousins and ran to "my" room fighting back tears the whole way.

"ROSE!" I heard Scorpius yell from behind me, but I refused to stop.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

"ROSE!" I yelled as she ran away from the room. She continued to run and as I watched she disappeared up the stairs.

I didn't understand. I mean maybe I scared her by saying that I loved her. But then she said she loves me too. Which kind of shocked me 'cause why would she ever love me? But why run away after she said it? She got a panicked look and ran away from me, knocking over several of her cousins who were trying to listen into what was going on.

"You better not hurt our Rose." Al said. I turned and the entire Weasley/Potter clan was standing there glaring at me. What did I do? I tell her I love her and now I'm the bad guy?

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" I asked, trying not to sound rude but it came out that way despite my best efforts. Merlin. What was I going to do?

_**Rose's POV: **_

I slammed the door behind me and put a chair under the door handle for good measure. I wanted a good long cry and to not be disturbed by anyone.

What was I going to do? I just told the person I'm closest to in the whole world that I love them. As more than a friend. And I think he had just been telling me that he loves me as a friend. I didn't bother looking at him when he said it or when I responded in fear of seeing something there I knew I wouldn't want to see. Amusement, shock, regret, any of that would have nearly killed me.

I curled up in a fetal position on the bed and my body immediately began heaving with sobs. Why was I such a bloody baby? I'm a bloody Weasley. I should be stronger than that. I tried to fight back the tears but they proved to be too much. There was a loud knock on the door but I didn't bother to get up or say anything.

"Rose?" I heard from behind the door, the voice was muffled by the door but I knew who it was, it was Scorpius.

Shit. I looked like a bloody mess and I couldn't bring myself to talk to him right now. I was far too embarrassed. What would be said? Uhh hi, you said you love me, but sorry to break it to you, I only see you as a friend? Yeah like THAT would be good for me to hear. I would be even more of a wreck. This is why I planned to keep my mouth shut and never say anything about it to him. So much for that.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to sound strong despite just about every emotion running through me.

"Would you like to come out so we can talk?" He asked me. NO! GO AWAY! I thought to myself. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to do this. But I couldn't lose him. I needed him.

"One minute Scorp." I said, taking a few minutes to gather myself and take a deep breath. I can do this. I'm Rose Weasley. Daughter or Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I'm smart, I'm strong, and I can deal with my best friend.

I slowly made my way towards the door and removed the chair. I opened the door and found Scorpius leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, arms crossed over his chest and one foot resting on the wall. My heart leapt up into my throat and he jumped up the second I opened the door. I felt my face go hot and knew that I must look ridiculous. He didn't seem to notice, or simply chose not to say anything. He just kept looking into my eyes and making me feel so relaxed yet so self conscious. Bloody Malfoy.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

Oh how I loved it when she blushed. I don't know why she was blushing but the minute she stepped out of the room and I straightened up she started blushing and I had to fight back a smile. Bloody Weasley.

"Rose." I said, such a simple word yet so beautiful. I heard the longing in my own voice and it scared me. I didn't know what to do from here. I just knew that I had to come up here and talk to her, yet here I am completely clueless. "Rose I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to freak you out like that." Was all I could manage to say. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now but I knew that wouldn't be what she wanted.

"No Scorpius, I'm sorry." She said, I took a step closer to her and there was barely a foot between us. She looked down to the floor and I wanted to lift her chin to have her look at me but that's how this whole mess started so I left my hands hanging limp at my sides. "I shouldn't have said anything. It just slipped out. You know I love you as a friend Scorp." As a friend. My stomach dropped. Of course. God I'm so stupid. "What did you say?" She asked, looking up to my face.

"Huh?" Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Why did you say 'God I'm so stupid?" She asked.

"I didn't." I said, trying to avoid eye contact with her but it was proving to be really difficult.

"Scorp. Please. Tell me?" She said, her eyes pleading.

"Fine Rose, want to know why? Because I'm bloody in love with you. I meant it when I said it. But you just love me as a friend. I get it. I'm just that best friend. I was stupid to believe that when you said it you meant as more than a friend, but don't worry. I know where I stand." I said, not sure why I was so mad but I was. I turned to walk down the hallway but she grabbed my wrist.

_**Rose's POV:**_

I found myself holding Scorpius's wrist as he tried to walk away from me. If he said what I think he just said, then he's in love with me. Scorpius. Is. In. Love. With. Me. Impossible. I knew I must be hearing him wrong.

"What did you just say?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady but it cracked, betraying me.

"GOD ROSE! Let me go." He said, his voice clearly broken. I had never heard him this upset. "Please."

"I will not let you go. Ever." I said. Not even sure why I said it. He slowly turned to face me. A look of pain was clear on his face. "Please tell me what you said."

"I said I'm in love with you. Okay? Is that a problem? Rose how could you not kno-" was all he could manage to say before I silenced him with a kiss.


	11. The Plunge

_**Scorpius's POV: **_

I broke the kiss and took a step back. I couldn't believe that I would be the one to break the kiss, but I had to know that this is what she wanted. I couldn't believe she wanted to kiss me... that she wanted to kiss me. I took a step back. This time I was the one shaking my head. It was my turn to be confused.

"Rose, don't do this because you feel like you have to." I didn't want this to end, but this had to be said, "You know now that I love you, and I understand you don't feel the same way. We don't need to push anything. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I like where we are as best friends. I don't want that to change. I need you in my life, but it doesn't have to be in this way..." I hated myself the second the words were out of my mouth. Who was I kidding? I wanted this with every fiber of my being.

"Scorpius... how could you not know?" She stopped and hesitated, looking unsure of what to say next. She looked to the ground and seemed to not want to look me in the face.

"Know what exactly?"

"That the feeling is mutual..." she seemed to hesitate before slowly lifting her face to look me in the eyes, "I love you Scorp." She said, taking a step closer. "I always have."

_**Rose's POV:**_

I didn't know where my confidence was coming from, but I was glad for it. It must be that I come from a long line of Gryffindors. Finally, some courage.

I took the final step to close the gap between me and Scorpius. It was taking everything I had in me not to tackle him against the wall and snog the living daylights out of him. CONTROL YOURSELF ROSE!

He reached down and brushed some of my hair behind my ear before leaning down to kiss me.

"I KNEW IT!" Al screamed from down the hall causing me and Scorpius to jump about a foot apart. I began blushing furiously and made a mental note to slap Al later.

"Knew what Al?" I hissed at him.

"That you two were in love." He said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Piss of Al. We were having a conversation." I said, feeling myself blush again. I never said the conversation involved words...

"HA! Looked like a pretty intense conversation." He stuck his tongue out at me and walked out of the hallway down the stairs. Crap. Now he was probably off to tell the rest of the family. Didn't know how we were going to get ourselves out of this one.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

As soon as Al walked away, Rose let loose a stream of profanities.

"Love, calm down. It'll be okay." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me and next thing I knew I had her engulfed in my arms and her face was buried in my shirt. She let out a sigh and I realized how normal this felt. It wasn't much different from how we normally acted, yet so much had changed.

"What are we going to do Scorp?" She asked, pulling back and looking at me. Tears were forming in her eyes and seeing that killed me.

"We'll figure it out. It'll be okay. No one is going to flip out. They know me. It's not like you're telling them you've been dating some 7th year this whole year and that you're pregnant or anything."

"Urgh... I suppose you're right." She sighed and grabbed my hand. "I suppose we better tell my family then huh?" Rose said, giving me a hopeful yet somewhat scared look. I gave her hand a squeeze and mustered the best smile I could.

"Yes love, I suppose it is."


	12. Lucky

_**Rose's POV:**_

Scorpius and I made our way down the stairs, hand in hand. I hadn't heard any shouts or even much talking for that matter, I hoped it was a good sign.

We walked into the kitchen where mum was cooking with nana Weasley. The two of them laughing and talking amongst themselves. Everyone else seemed to be outside or in the family room. I sighed and my mother turned to face the sound.

She saw Scorpius and I standing in the doorway and her eyes flitted down to our hands. I let go of his hand, wanting to tell them all as a family to avoid having to tell it 20 times, but it was too late. Her eyes grew about 5 sizes and a huge smile spread across her face.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

Rose's mother saw us holding hands when she turned after hearing Rose's sigh. Rose immediately let go of my hand and I knew she didn't want to have to do this more than once. It was too late. Mrs. Weasley was already making her way across the kitchen, a huge smile on her face.

"I KNEW IT!" She shouted and engulfed us both in a hug. "Oh you two. It took you long enough. I mean, it was pretty obvious to everyone else. Though your father is still in denial." She said, looking at Rose.

Rose began to blush and I smiled.

"If it's okay with you ma'am, I'd like permission to date your daughter." I said to Mrs. Weasley. Rose's grandmother turned to us after hearing that and pointed a spatula at Rose.

"Now HE'S a keeper love." She said and Rose's face grew an even darker shade of red.

"You've always had my blessing." Hermione said, "Whether or not you knew it."

"Thank you-" I began but she cut me off.

"Ron on the other hand, well... him you'll have to work on. Bring it up at dinner perhaps? He may be a little upset given that you only just told him you didn't have any romantic intentions with her. He'll come around eventually I'm sure."

Great. Rose's father was going to be a piece of work. It would be worth it though, if it meant I could be with Rose.

_**Rose's POV: **_

Bloody hell! Scorpius just asked my mother for her permission to date me. I was too in shock. That was the kind of guy he was, his father truly did a magnificent job raising him. I felt my face becoming increasingly hot as my mother and grandmother kept commenting on how amazing he was and how adorable the two of us were.

"Wait, mum, how did you know?" I asked and she looked at me, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Dear, the way you two looked at each other made it quite clear. Though you usually did it when the other wasn't looking and I think that's why it took you so long. I noticed the first time you brought him over here that you two fancied each other but the feeling just grew more and more strong with each passing year. Took you long enough." She said, stroking my hair.

I stood there, unable to say anything. Had I been that obvious? Had HE been that obvious and I had just failed to notice? My mother made her way back to nana and nana smiled at us before they resumed cooking.

I turned to Scorpius and saw that his cheeks were tinged red as well. Did he, like me, not realize how obvious we both had been?

"How long until dinner's ready?" I asked.

"Another hour or two." My mother said, turning and winking at us before turning back to chopping something I couldn't see.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

I grabbed Rose's hand again and pulled her out the back door. Her mother and grandmother stood watching us from the window but the rest of the family couldn't see us.

As soon as we made it outside, she knew exactly where we were headed. He pace began to quicken and before I knew it, we had arrived. Our tree stood in all its glory, covered from top to bottom in snow. As we approached it, Rose stopped to trace our initials with her fingers.

"I've always wanted to change this." She said, her hand now resting on the tree trunk over our initials. "Ever since we first carved our initials. I mean sure, it was just our way of claiming the tree, but even then it seemed like so much more." She paused and looked to me.

"Change it how?" I had a hunch but didn't want to be wrong.

She pulled her wand out from inside her coat.

"Turn around." She said. I laughed but her eyes narrowed and I knew she was serious. I sighed and obeyed, turning to face away from the tree.

Mere seconds passed when she tapped me on the back.

_**Rose's POV: **_

I tapped him on the back when I was finished with the tree trunk and our initials. I had only made a simple addition but I hoped it was enough.

"Go ahead and look." I said, though I could already feel the heat rising to my face. What if he didn't like it? Then what?

He turned around and his face immediately lit up when he saw what I had done. All it had been was me adding a simple heart around our names, yet we both knew it meant so much more than that. His smile and eyes said it all, he loved the change.

He reached down and cupped my face between his hands. I couldn't help but stare at him. My gorgeous best friend who had just recently become more than my friend. The boy I had been so in love with since 1st year, yet hadn't been able to admit it to myself fully, for fear of losing him. I'd known all along. Who wouldn't be in love with him? His storm gray eyes held so much right now I couldn't register all the emotions.

_**Scorpius's POV:**_

I held Rose's face between my hands and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She had just added a heart around our names on our tree. Such a simple gesture, yet we both knew it held so much more meaning than that.

We had finally left the boundaries of being friends and gone into a much deeper love. We were at a crossroads and if we stepped over, there was no going back.

The heart was her way of telling me that she accepted there was no going back. Her way of telling me that she wanted, with all her heart, nothing more than to become more than friends.

It was her way of telling me she loved me and that she always would. I felt like the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
